indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Novamax243/08 - Patrick's Jury Speech
Hey Tobi and Rob! I want to start this off by saying yes, I am still alive contrary to popular belief. Admittedly though, I haven't been paying a whole lot of attention to the game after I've left. I'm still as busy as ever and fracturing a bone didn't really help make my life any easier. Plus I never got added to the jury chat after my ouster so I guess "not paying a whole lot of attention" is kind of an understatement, I'm completely in the dark here when it comes to the game after my vote off. I'm honestly needing to base my jury vote on your FTC performances alone so my vote is definitely more up in the air than I imagine most others are. Please be honest with your answers, trying to bullshit answers is the quickest way to lose my vote. Rob: From what I've read in the other jury speeches I guess my isolation from the rest of the jury could be a saving grace for you. That being said, it doesn't sound that great for you. I get this must be hilarious for some people for me to say this, but being seen as a follower is never the greatest look at the FTC, especially if the person it seems like you followed is sitting next to you in the end. I still want to give you a chance to make your case and distinguish your game from Tobi's though so here's a few questions for you. - What is a move that you made that directly and intentionally harmed Tobi's game to put yourself ahead of him? - What aspect of your game did you excel in that Tobi did not match? - If you had won the final immunity, who would you have taken to the end and why? Tobi: I'll be entirely honest here, after I left I was almost certain that neither you or Isabel were going to be getting my jury vote if either of you made the end. I understood the motivations of flipping against Drew H., Hesh, and I, but I also thought I was the worst target out of the three of us. I was half inactive, I had just burnt the minority, and literally no one on the jury at that point would have really even considered voting for me. It seemed like it was almost solely due to Isabel holding a grudge against me. While I still don't think I was the smartest target for that vote, I will still concede you obviously did something right or else you wouldn't be at the end. My questions for you will be centered around my vote off since that's kind of the part of the merge I have most knowledge of. - I told you I would vote out Hesh if you saved me in the revote, do you think I was lying to save my own skin there or being genuine with that offer? - Was it intentional for me to vote in the minority again during my vote off, and did you have any influence on me being told a false vote? - Going off the last question, if I was told the actual vote of Drew C. and he left 5-4 due to the self vote, how would have that changed your short term and long term game plans? Sorry for posting this quite late, I only realized we were at the FTC a few hours ago! Category:Blog posts